A Dream Come True
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: It's been ten years since Team 7 came together . Many new couples have been formed but there are still two people from the original group without a significant other. Full Summary Inside KakaSaku
1. Dancing and a Drunken Kakashi

A Dream Come True

DG32173

Sarah: ya know, I don't see enough of these, but I think this pairing is pretty cute. Some people would be disgusted with this pairing though, so please don't hate me! I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

_**!WARNINGS! THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING AREA IN THIS ENTIRE FIC, SO PLEASE READ!**_

Okay, this fic starts ten years after team 7 first joined up. This _is_ a Kakashi/Sakura pairing! Sakura and her teammates, along with many others that were taking the chunin exams with them, are in their early twenties and pretty much every young person from the show is a jounin or soon-to-be jounin. Other than that: moderate to heavy amounts of cursing, future lemons, embarrassing moments, fights, deaths **(none star-related)**, KAKASHI WITHOUT A MASK **(only a few mentions in the first couple of chapters, much more often later in the fic)**, um … and other stuff that I can't think of right now. Enjoy.

_**SUMMARY**_

It has been ten years since Team 7 became a group. Many new couples have been formed; but there are still two people from the original group without a significant other. Can one ex-teacher and one ex-student find love in each others arms? Or will their roles since first meeting deny them a chance for true love? **(Kaka/Saku)**

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

–chan: a suffix of respect for a female friend or acquaintance

Hai: yes

Hitai-ate: the headband everyone wears with the symbol of what village they are from on it

Kami-sama: God, Lord, Higher Power, Higher Being

–kun: a suffix of endearment to a very close friend or one that someone loves or cares for very deeply

–sensei, sensei: teacher

* * *

Chapter 1

Dancing and a Drunken Kakashi

A tall silver-haired man with mix-matched eyes, one as dark as night and the other the brilliant crimson of the sharingan hidden from view by his hitai-ate, leans against the wall of the house of one of his former students, absentmindedly straightening the top of the traditional yukata he is wearing specifically for this occasion; every male had to be wearing a traditional yukata and fancy shoes to gain entry to this party, as every female had to be wearing a fancy dancing gown and fancy dancing shoes. Sakura had wanted to throw a party to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the graduation from the academy for all nine Leaf genin who had made it that time and hadn't been sent back. Their genin teachers were invited as well. All three teachers showed. And it just so happens that it's also nearly Christmas, so just about the entire town was also invited to the Haruno mansion for the dual celebration. Kakashi stayed in the hallway, away from the crowd in the party hall having fun and being themselves.

He nods when Sakura asks if he's alright when she comes out to check on him. She's been doing that often today; about five times in the past hour if he's added it up correctly. Yes. He's alright; he just can't stand being around everyone at the moment. Just about everyone in there has found a significant other. Everyone except himself … and Sakura, along with a handful of others. Even the most of other teachers have finally found _someone_. Even Rock Lee realized that chasing after Sakura would get him nowhere and found he also felt for the lonely Hinata Hyouga, even more so than he had for Sakura. Even Gai had found a lady of interest. He smirks lightly when his thoughts turn to his other two students.

Sasuke and Naruto had somehow overcome their differences and childhood rivalry and became lovers; Naruto had become Hokage about three years ago when Tsunade stepped down. He and Sasuke wed two days later. He figured they'd eventually become close, but never imagined they'd become _that_ close. At least they are happy; they still have spats, still try to prove their strengths against each other. Naruto would win a bit more often now, but still not as often as Sasuke. Kakashi sometimes thinks that the blonde subconsciously _lets_ Sasuke win so much. Maybe it's so, maybe it isn't. But it really doesn't matter; their happiness with each other does.

But when his thoughts to the only female student from the old Team 7, his throat clenches and a small smile turns his mask-hidden lips upwards. She always had that effect on him, from the first moment he saw her. But then, she was so occupied with chasing Sasuke that she never noticed that he, Kakashi, was being just the slightest bit lighter on her than the boys or that he'd be a bit calmer on any punishments she needed. And it had hurt deep in his chest when she smiled at Sasuke, trying to get the raven-haired boy to pay more attention to her and less to Naruto. He had wished she'd pay a bit more attention to himself, as Naruto verbally said the same thing rather often about the blonde's own emotions.

Her crushing on the dark-haired boy, and Kakashi's unrevealed jealousy, lasted until his students were about sixteen … when she had gone by Naruto's house to see if the blonde knew where Sasuke was and had stumbled upon them in Naruto's bedroom, making love and not even noticing someone had entered and was witnessing it. She had backed out and fled to Kakashi's place and leaped into his arms to cry out her distress and emotional pain. Kakashi had gently stroked her hair and comforted her as a friend and teacher, holding back his emotions as he had been trained to do since a very young age. She had still been too young for him to comfort any other way without hurting her worse and ruining his reputation of indifference to either gender … and, above all, breaking her trust.

A delicate, and familiar, feminine hand gently touches his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks down into worried sea green eyes with cotton candy pink bangs framing them. Soft, feminine pink lips form a worried frown. His unhidden eye trails down to take in her rose-colored dancing dress and beautiful crystal dancing shoes before trailing back up to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright, Kakashi-kun?" asks the soft voice of his former student. About five years ago, all his former students slowly transferred from calling him Kakashi-sensei to calling him Kakashi-kun. Sakura had held out the longest, trying to keep a proper student-teacher relationship, even though they hadn't been his students since they were fifteen; but she eventually transferred as well. It pleased him the most when she finally made the transfer.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," he says, nodding and smiling to ease her worry.

She smiles lightly at him, then glances up above his head. Her light smile turns into a grin. "Kakashi-kun, look up," she says softly, smiling lightly. Kakashi looks up and sees a small garland a mistletoe hanging innocently above his head. His eyes widen slightly and he tenses up a bit when he feels Sakura stand up on her toes and give him a kiss on the cheek, in places of the traditional kiss for two people being caught under the same garland of mistletoe during the Christmas season. "Oh, lighten up, Kakashi-kun! It's a party! Besides, it's nearly Christmas," she says, grinning up at him. She gives him a quick hug, surprising the older jounin. "Would you mind helping me get some more refreshments to the guests? It seems they really enjoy them," she says, smiling cutely at him as she pulls away.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at her. "You did that on purpose to make me say yes, didn't you?" he asks the sneaky young woman, glaring at her playfully.

"Yes … and no," she says, smiling at him; he is confused by her response, but doesn't question it. She takes his hand, causing him to blush under the dark mask, and pulls him gently into the kitchen, where many, many bowls of appetizers are waiting patiently to be taken to the large party hall for consumption. She passes a few bowls to Kakashi and takes a few in her own arms. Kakashi rolls his eyes and holds the kitchen door open for the younger jounin. "Thanks, Kakashi-kun," she murmurs, her ample breasts brushing his flat chest as she slides past him. She senses more than sees the shudder that runs up and down her former teacher's spine and smirks slightly.

'How could I have been so foolish for so long? How could I have been so _blind_ for so long?' she thinks, leading the older jounin down the hallway he had formerly been loitering in and into the party room further away. People hail the two as they approach the refreshment table with their burdens, Naruto grins wildly right beside the table as he grabs some chips from one of the bowls that Sakura is carrying. She scolds him for not waiting for it to be put down on the table first. Sasuke merely shakes his head at them, softly smiling at his beloved as he whines about being hit in the head _again_ as soon s Sakura puts her bowls down; Kakashi following her example, minus the head-slapping of Naruto.

'How could I not see that Kakashi-kun has always been there for me ever since we first met? How could I not realize that I've merely been crushing on Sasuke-kun, while Kakashi-kun was always on the sidelines, waiting to catch me when I fall from any form of pain? How could I not realize that … I love Kakashi-kun?' she thinks, thanking Kakashi for helping her get the appetizers to the refreshment table. 'But he can't possibly care for me the same way I do for him. He's so much older than me; besides, he has that honor code. Kami-sama, what am I to do?'

Kakashi responds to the younger woman's thanks as he always has: with a soft smile and an even softer "you're welcome". The smile he gets from the younger woman is enough to make his heart skip a beat or two, it is so radiant and appreciative.

Kakashi starts heading back out into the hallway to avoid everyone when the same feminine hand touches his arm for the second time that evening. "Won't you dance at least once tonight?" she asks when he turns to look at her, her sea-green eyes begging him to say yes. The romantic musical **(a song that has no words)** playing right now signals that this is a slow dance, meaning close contact with your dance partner, meaning that he will get to hold Sakura in his arms at least once in his life without her taking it the wrong way.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, but complies. He gives an impromptu bow and holds out his hand, causing Sakura to chuckle. "Will you have this dance with me, Sakura-chan?" he asks, his voice teasing.

"Of course," she says lightly, smiling as she takes his hand. He leads her out onto the dance floor and puts one hand on her thin waist and continues holding her other hand. And they dance to the music, drawing murmurs from the others who had slowly stopped dancing to form a crowd around the two oblivious jounin as they dance beautifully, their bodies moving fluidly and in step with the other's. The romantic musical fades away and transfers into a waltz, and the two continue to dance; they dance through four songs without realizing it, their eyes and minds focused solely on their dance partner, each other. Even Sasuke and Naruto are surprised at how … easily is the only word that comes to mind … their friends' bodies worked and moved as one. Halfway through their second song, everyone else turns back to their dance partners and pick up where they left off.

"I never knew you could dance so well," Sakura states, her radiant smile directed solely on her dance partner; this causes him to come just short of fainting.

"You never asked," Kakashi says, lifting her up for a twirl during their third waltz in a row. As midnight draws ever closer, seeing as it was almost ten when Kakashi had helped bring the refreshments in from the kitchen, the guests start filtering out to go elsewhere in pairs and small groups. "Would you like something to drink?" Kakashi asks, realizing just how thirsty he is after realizing just how many songs they danced through.

"I'd like that," she says, smiling as the older jounin leads her off the dance floor and towards the refreshments table. Then she realizes something. 'Shit! I spiked the punch! Then I saw Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shikamaru-kun spike it at separate times! That thing has to be _damned_ alcoholic by now!' she thinks. Then she smirks in her mind. 'Then again, that might not be such a bad thing, knowing how thirsty Kakashi-kun can get.'

Shoving her perverted thoughts aside, knowing she's spent too much time around Kakashi and Jiraiya, she lets Kakashi pour her a cup of the spiked punch as well as a cup for himself. She smiles lightly as she sips on her punch, watching Kakashi down his cup quickly and five more. As he reaches to pour a seventh cup, Sakura has to quickly catch him before he lands face first in the punch after leaning forward just a bit too far. 'He is _definitely_ drunk,' she thinks, smelling the sweet liquor scent, making her assume that the other three had also spiked it with sake, on his breath smell good as he apologizes for making her have to catch him.

"It's alright, Kakashi-kun," she murmurs, helping the taller man stand up a bit straighter. "But I think that's enough punch for now," she continues. She looks around as the clock strikes midnight and is surprised to see that all her guests except Kakashi are gone. She hadn't realized that everyone had left. She smiles lightly as she half-carries the drunken older man out of the dining hall and up the stairs towards the second floor bedrooms. Along the way, she stops a few servants to politely request them to clean up the mess in the party hall and kitchen, and to put the leftover punch in a pitcher and put the pitcher in her personal refrigerator in her bedroom. And then she continues helping her former sensei up the stairs. Only to be greeted by the sight of her two former teammates on the top landing, having a _heated_ make-out session, with Naruto pushed against the wall and Sasuke on top of him. Both boys are missing their shirts. She had noticed that they had disappeared soon after she and Kakashi had started dancing through their third dance, and had been wondering where they went. Well, she doesn't have to wonder anymore. "Ahem," she says a bit loudly, just about ready to drop the older jounin accidentally. 'Geez, who knew Kakashi-kun weighed so much!'

The two boys look up, angry because they were interrupted. But when they see the laughable sight of petite Sakura trying to hold up a drunken Kakashi, who is currently whispering something into the lightly blushing woman's ears, Naruto busts out laughing and Sasuke smirks in amusement. "Well, when'd you two get together?" Naruto teases, only to be surprised when Sakura blushes deeper from embarrassment and an emotion he can't identify.

"We're not together. The punch was spiked _four_ times tonight … and Kakashi-kun had six cups of it," she explains agitatedly.

Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke glances at him. "I thought you were the only one to spike it," Sasuke says.

"That's what I thought too," Naruto says.

Sakura sighs. "I spiked it as I made it before anyone got here, Naruto-kun spiked it soon after you two arrived at four, Kiba-kun spiked it about an hour later, and Shikamaru-kun spiked it around six-thirty," she says.

"Wow … you spiked your own punch?" Naruto asks in shock. "Why aren't you drunk then?"

Sakura smirks slightly. "I made sure to drink solely from my pitcher of tea in the kitchen, which I left in there and locked the door behind me whenever I left the room," she says. "At least up until a few minutes ago," she says softly, a light smile on her lips.

"Kakashi-kun offered to get you a drink after you two danced, didn't he?" Naruto asks. He doesn't reveal that he had gotten several pictures of Kakashi and Sakura dancing when nobody was looking; it would ensure his own deathbed if the two ever found out.

"Yeah," Sakura says, blushing lightly at the mention of the dances.

"Did you know that you two danced through four songs? Or so I heard," Naruto says, grinning as his former teammate blushes, both from his teasing and something that Kakashi had just whispered in her ear. By the perverted look in their former sensei's clouded eyes, the boys get the feeling that it was either something _very_ perverted or something about getting Sakura in his bed and doing another form of dance … wait a second. Come to think of it, the second one was perverted as well. That's when they realize what they were thinking … BLECK! When did they get such sick minds? Jiraiya and Kakashi have _definitely_ been rubbing their bad traits off onto them.

"So, you two gonna help me or something!" Sakura grumbles, trying to heft Kakashi onto her shoulder in a way that all his weight won't be on her back but it won't look too insinuating. Which is completely, utterly impossible to do with a drunken person as perverted as Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke sigh and help hold up their former sensei as they let Sakura lead them to the bedroom Kakashi will be staying in for the remainder of the night and most likely most of the next morning. If they notice that the room is Sakura's personal bedroom, they don't comment on it. They just help Sakura gently sit Kakashi down onto the soft bed and leave, bidding their goodnights as they head to their home at almost one in the morning. Sakura sighs as she hears the front door shut and lock behind them.

She had given both of them a key to her house, as she had Kakashi, when she decided she was being woken up one too many times in the middle of the night by at _least_ one of them to let them crash at her place when they were too tired coming back from missions 'to make it to their own place'. She knew they were lying. Sasuke's and Kakashi's ancestral homes were much closer to the only gate to the village than hers. They _all_ just loved spending the night at her place for some reason or other. And somehow, by the next morning Kakashi _always_ found his way to Sakura's bed during the night _every_ single time, even if he were sleeping on the couch in the living room one floor below and on the opposite end of the mansion Sakura now lives in by herself and so drunk she couldn't believe he was _alive._

Her parents had both passed on about four years ago, her father dying during a mission and her mother dying just one week later of a badly broken heart and severe depression. It had been nearly nine months before she came back to this mansion for anything; she had spent the time at Kakashi's place, hurting and depressed. Kakashi had found her sitting in the graveyard in front of her parents' graves in the rain, her clothes getting soaked and muddy, and crying her heart out. Eventually, Kakashi had been able to single-handedly bring her good spirits back and saved her from dying the same way her mother had. He wouldn't allow anyone else anywhere near her during those months of him healing her emotionally wounded heart and helping it start to scab over, not even Tsunade-sama or Sasuke or Naruto. Those scabs eventually died to scars; scars that will never leave her until her deathbed. After all, everyone gains scars when their friends and family pass on; even worse when they die so unexpectedly.

Sakura sighs as she watches the drunken man sitting on her bed from her position leaning against the door frame. "Kakashi-kun, you are _not_ one who can handle alcohol well," she says to him. He just smiles drunkenly at her through his face mask. Even after ten years, not one member of Team 7 has seen Kakashi without that silly mask. In the multiple times that Sakura had taken care of Kakashi when he was in a drunken sleep from multiple different causes, not _once_ had she betrayed his trust by peeking under that mask. Nor has she ever peeked when she ever managed to find him truly asleep, which was usually the mornings she woke up with him in her bed, she in his bed every so often, or she going to his place for something and he had fallen asleep waiting for her. Sure, she had been badly tempted to each and every time these occurrences have happened; but she withstood the temptations, knowing that it is better to have her former-teacher-slash-closest-friend's harder-than-hell-to-win trust than satiating a little temptation and a bit of curiosity.

She decides to pick up where she left off before her lapse into memory lane. "So why I seem to consistently find you've gotten yourself drunk, I have not one clue," she continues. She grabs a nightgown and undergarments from her dresser by the bed and starts to head into her private bathroom to change; starts to when two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and gently pull her to sit in their owner's lap on her bed. She sighs as she turns her head to look into her former teacher's visible, yet clouded, eye.

"Kakashi-kun, I really need to get … mrmph!" she starts, only to be cut off when Kakashi's lips, free from his mask, roughly press against hers. His tongue darts feverishly into her open mouth, seeing as she was talking when he kissed her. She stares into his visible eye in surprise and shock before she slowly closes her eyes and melts into the kiss. How she had dreamed of this moment for so long! Her tongue tentatively moves in to battle for dominance with his; this results in moans of pleasure from both parties. They soon move to taking off each other's clothing, she taking off the top part of his yukata while he gently lifts her dress over head, and he removing her bra as well. His lips trail from hers and down her neck to start sucking and nibbling on the exposed flesh that connects her neck to her shoulder while his hands trail over her back; wherever he touches her exposed skin, wisps of fire fly through her body. If this were a dream, she _never_ wants to wake up again! She feels as if she had died and moved to heaven with him. As he gently tugs at her panties, Sakura suddenly realizes what's going on. They will both regret it in the morning if they don't stop soon; but it just feels oh-so-good.

'Ugh … if only he weren't drunk,' she thinks sadly. She gently pulls away from the older jounin, her body silently crying out to return to his arms and the fiery feelings his flesh against hers brings. "Kakashi-kun, we can't do this … not now, anyhow. If we continue, we'll both end up regretting it in the morning," she says softly, pulling his mask back over his face without her eyes leaving his. She will not deprive him the secret of his looks while he is drunk and can't exactly tell right from wrong without thinking about it deeply. The drunken man blinks bleary eyes, trying to make sense of her words. Then he nods in understanding. She stands up, leans over, and kisses his forehead. "Now I really must be getting that shower," she says softly, smiling lightly. With that, she heads into her private bathroom to get the aforementioned shower.

* * *

Sarah: er … that was weird, even to me. And I'm usually not bugged by weirdom. So I know it _had_ to be pretty damn weird for me to think of it as weird. Okay, I'm just confusing myself here, so I'll say later for now. Until chapter 2, that is. MY WORD! This document is 11 pages in length! 9 of which are the story itself! Wow, I'm off to a damned good start on this fic … but will the ideas continue to flow as smoothly? Meh, only one way to find out: keep writing on it. 


	2. Late Breakfast, Angry Sakura, and a Miss

A Dream Come True

DG32173

Sarah: eh, here's chapter 2.

Naruto: let's see how this turns out, ne? **(suddenly remembers _who_ the main couple are)** bleck! Why does this have to center around Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?

Sarah: you don't like, you don't read.

Sasuke: the baka brunette doesn't own the blonde dunce's anime, manga, or cast from said anime and manga.

Sarah and Naruto: HEY! WE HEARD THAT!

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSE**_

Sarah: **(starry-eyed)** me is loved! Me get four reviews in one day on a story me thought no one would like! **(lights cannon) (cannon explodes, shooting candy over her four nice reviewers)** thanks to the following reviewers **(bold italics signifies anonymous)**: _Kyo-my-Love, GinaCat, **Chloe**,_ and _Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon!_ Alright, here are the normal review responses:

_Love Lee/Hinata pairing, wouldn't have seen that one coming:_ well, that's the main reason why I made that pairing. I wanted Shika and Ino to be together and I don't think Kiba and Hinata are exactly a good pairing, in my opinion. Sides, I wanted to give a surprise curveball early on.

_I agree with Sakura, she shouldn't go at it with him when he's drunk:_ well, duh! I mean, I wouldn't want to get it on with someone I like when they're drunk … they need to experience it _and_ remember it!

_I'm a new fan:_ a fan of my stories? Or a fan of Naruto? Either way, thanks for telling me!

_It had meaning to it to me:_ meaning, eh? I wasn't planning on sending much across in the first chapter except that they like each other … a _LOT!_ And that she has a _lot_ of self-control when it comes to revealing Kakashi's face. She wants him to be sober and assent to it. But if you got another meaning out of it, then that's pretty good.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

Akakita: **_derived from aka_** red **_and kita_** north: the red north

Baka: an insult to one's intellect.

–chan: a suffix of respect for a female friend or acquaintance

Hai: yes

Hentai: pervert(s)

Hitai-ate: the headband everyone wears with the symbol of what village they are from on it

Imi, kinki: taboo **_heh, the name of the bar translates into: Taboo Taboo Bar_**

Kali: the black one **_female Hindi myth name_**

–kun: a suffix of endearment to a very close friend or one that someone loves or cares for very deeply

Kunoichi: female shinobi

Shinobi: ninja

* * *

Chapter 2

Late Breakfast, Angry Sakura, and a Mission

Kakashi slowly wakes up to a migraine pulsing in time to his heartbeat, an odd warmth lined up against the front of his body, his face buried in something silky soft, and a beautiful cherry blossom scent wafting into his overly sensitive nose. Wait a second! A cherry blossom scent comes from only _one_ source this time of year in Konoha: Haruno, Sakura! 'Shit! Not again!' he thinks agitatedly. 'Damn, I lost count of how many times I've woken up in her bed almost a year ago … not to mention the other way around! And nothing ever happened!' he whines mentally. Of course, he's allowed to act childish in his own head … so long as he doesn't act it in front of others. Then he realizes that _this_ time he is missing his shirt, vest, hitai-ate, and pants, and she's _facing_ him instead of having her back to him. 'Hm? What the hell happened last night? All I remember was dancing with Sakura-chan and then drinking … some … punch … SHIT! The punch was spiked! How could I _not_ see that coming?'

Suddenly, the young woman beside him snuggles closer to his body. "I know your not asleep, Kakashi-kun," her soft voice says, accentuated by a cute yawn at the end. He opens his eyes, only to wince and close them quickly again. The light was too damn bright. She chuckles. "Well, that's what you get for drinking six glasses of punch that was spiked by four separate people," she laughs. He cracks his visible eye open and glares at her. "Kakashi-kun, you _really_ should be getting up soon … or at least remove your arm from my waist so that _I_ may get up."

Kakashi glances down at said arm, then back into sea-green eyes with a smirk on hidden lips. "Hm? Really?" he says softly, ignoring her request to remove his arm.

She glares at him. "Well, if I don't get up, _you_ will have that hangover until you allow me up to get you something for it," she says. "Unless you want it to go away on its own, which could take several hours."

Oh, he _really_ hates it when she verbally traps him. Mind you, it doesn't happen all that often; but when she does, she can be downright vicious. And she'll hold it over his head for the remainder of the day. Reluctantly, he removes his arm from around her waist. She gets up and heads into her private bathroom for the medication for his hangover. "What time is it?" he asks lazily, his eyes half-closed.

"Almost ten," she calls from the bathroom. She walks back into the room with the medication and a cup of water; upon seeing his surprised face, though she can only see his eyes, she laughs softly. "At least we have no missions today, ne?" she says, grinning.

She hands over the medication and water, and watches humorously as he downs the medication fast enough that she can't see what's under his mask. After that, he nods slightly in response to her question. "Hai," he says, closing his eyes and massaging his temples with one hand to try to ease the pain off faster. Suddenly, the bed curves down slightly near his head as Sakura sits on her bed. Her soft hands gently bat his away and take up the task of massaging his head herself. "What are you doing?" he asks, opening his right eye to look directly into humored sea-green ones.

"What do you think I'm doing? Giving you a massage, silly," she says, smiling at him. He rolls both eyes. She flicks his nose rather fiercely. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" she admonishes as he rubs his nose. "I'm trying to be nice. I could just stop the massage right now and let you and those pills deal with the hangover without me."

"How'd I get drunk?" he asks, closing his eyes and changing the subject. He slowly relaxes into the massage, realizing that she gives one _damn_ good massage with those strong, lithe, feminine hands of hers.

He can _hear_ the smile in her voice. "I told you a few minutes ago, the punch was spiked by four people; and you drank six cups," she says.

"Ugh…," he moans at the thought of what all that liquor's gonna do to his body in the long term … not to mention his reflexes for the short term. "Who?"

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, and …," she says, trailing off before the last name comes out.

"Hm? Who's the last person?" he asks, cracking his right eye open again to see her blushing. "Who?" he asks again when she doesn't answer after a few minutes. She mumbles something that not even _his_ ears can hear and her mouth is just a few inches above his head. "I didn't hear you. Who's the fourth person?"

"Me," she whispers, her blush deepening.

Kakashi just about strangles himself on his own breath. When he gets himself under control again, he looks at her in surprise. "You? I didn't know you _had_ liquor already in this house!" he says.

She smiles. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Kakashi-kun," she says. He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. We've known each other for a _decade_ … hard to believe it's been that long," she says.

"Mmm, quite hard. I thought it was longer," he says teasingly, closing his eyes again. "Geez … I'm getting old."

"Kakashi-kun! You aren't _that_ old!" she says; he can feel the glare she's giving him, though she continues massaging his head.

"How do you know?" he asks without opening his eyes, relaxing once again.

She laughs. "For starters, you act like a juvenile!" she says.

"Hey! I resent that!" he says, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Well, grow up a bit and I won't have to tell you how you act," she says. "At times, you make Naruto look like a mature and responsible adult."

"That's even worse than the last insult …," the silver-haired jounin pouts. "How is it possible to do that, anyways?"

"Well, for starters, Naruto doesn't go get himself in a drunken haze after every two or three missions," she says.

"I do _not_ get drunk!"

"There goes the child in you. And what about last night?"

"I didn't even know there was liquor in the punch!"

"And how about three weeks ago? I found you and Sasuke outside of Imi Kinki Bar; you were so drunk you thought Sasuke was a girl and you were hitting on him!" she teases.

"What!" he gasps, his eyes snapping open to looking into her humored eyes. "I did not!"

"You did. To make it worse, Sasuke was also drunk," she says, shaking her head from her amusement. "Thankfully, I knocked you both out and dragged you back here."

He scowls at her. "So _that's_ why my head hurt for three days!" he whines.

"There's another example of how child-like you are," she says, finishing up her massage. "There. How's your head?" she asks.

"Much better, thanks," he says, not liking the sudden change in topic. "What'd you hit us with?"

She smirks. "I found a crowbar in the dead-end alley near the bar. When I was done, there were two big dents in it that could have made nice hats for you two."

"A CROWBAR!" he yelps, snapping up to sit on her bed and stare at the younger jounin.

"I just said that," she says. She winces as he bops her on the head. "Hey! I was just telling the truth!" she says, pouting as she rubs her head.

"Then remember never to hit someone with a crowbar and _tell_ them," he says, smirking under his mask.

She sticks her tongue out childishly at him. "Nyah! I have been taught to tell the truth, and so I did!" she says, crossing her arms and giving a little "hmph!" for exaggeration.

Kakashi shakes his head at the young woman … who, by the way, is still dressed in her nightclothes. "Are you planning on staying in bed all day?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her apparel. Only for his hitai-ate to be dropped over his eyes.

"Hentai," she mutters. "No peeking!" she warns. He nods silently and listens as she changes her clothing. Hey, she didn't say anything about listening in, now did she? As if she somehow read his thoughts, she bops him on the head. "You are such a hentai, Kakashi-kun!" she says.

"What? I wasn't peeking!" he says.

"Ah, but I could tell that you were listening," she says, disapproval evident in her voice.

He pouts. "How?" he asks.

"Kakashi-kun, we've known each other for a _decade!_ If I didn't know enough about you to know when you're playing hentai somehow, then I must have been in a coma for the past ten years," she says.

"I resent that!" he says, pouting again.

"It's true though," she says, lifting his hitai-ate off of his eyes to smile at him. "The whole village knows that you're the second worst pervert in the village, second only to Jiraiya-kun." He continues pouting; she frowns. "Oh, lighten up, Kakashi-kun. Hey, when you get dressed, lets go out for breakfast, ne?" she says, grinning lightly.

He rolls his eyes a second time that morning. "Fine," he says; only to have his clothes dumped unceremoniously on his face, since he's still lying down. He's about to get after the younger jounin only to see her bedroom door close to give him privacy. "Urgh!" he mutters. "Women …," he complains, getting dressed quickly. Trying to remember something from last night after the spiked-punch, he remembers hearing a woman yelling at two other people to help her, the feeling of intense passion, and the same woman saying something about last night not being the time for … something … with her voice filled with regret. Shaking his head, he goes downstairs to the living room. He has been in her house often enough and long enough to know the Haruno mansion as well as he knows his own home.

"About time!" Sakura says, grinning at him from her couch. She stands up and grabs her purse from beside her. "Let's go," she says, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her out the door. She quickly locks up and pulls him quickly down the streets of the residential area of Konoha. Soon, they reach the shopping district. Several ninja and common people wave in their direction, congratulating Sakura on the great party the night before. She waves back and thanks them. Even when she waves at people, she still grasps Kakashi's wrist and drags him behind her to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. 'Why am I not surprised?' he thinks as she drags him inside. He notices Sasuke and Naruto are at the counter arguing about something. 'Even as Hokage, he _still_ acts so immature,' Kakashi thinks.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto calls in a singsong voice. "About time you two showed up!"

"You planned this?" Kakashi asks the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yeah," she replies both to Kakashi and Naruto, hugging the blonde. Most people don't touch the blonde in such a familiar way anymore; most people prefer to pay respect to the Hokage position. Sakura and Sasuke are the only two who hug him anymore. "Naruto-kun! How many bowls of ramen have you had?" she says, staring jaw-dropped at the huge pile of empty ramen bowls piled in front of the young Hokage. She takes a seat beside Naruto while Kakashi sits on the other side of her. Sasuke had taken the seat on the other side of Naruto.

"Eh? I dunno," Naruto says.

Sakura shakes her head while laughing. "I'm _very_ surprised you haven't put on any weight, eating the way you do and the lack of missions you give yourself!" she teases.

Naruto snorts. "Call it a good metabolism," he says, grinning at his friend.

Sasuke snorts at that. "Call it training your ass off," he says.

Sakura laughs, picking up the double meaning, while Naruto pouts at his spouse. "Sasuke!" Naruto whines.

Kakashi shakes his head at his former students. Sakura gives him a look. "Okay, Kakashi-kun! We came here for breakfast and you better order something!" she says, giving him a slight glare. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the kunoichi. She had become the mother hen of the group, for lack of a better word. She makes sure all three of 'her boys', as she calls them, takes care of themselves properly. Including making sure that Kakashi eats at _least_ two meals a day. "Don't make me order for you again," she warns. Sasuke and Naruto bust out laughing at the memory of the _last_ time Sakura ordered for Kakashi. The kunoichi had ordered something she _knew_ Kakashi hated and made sure he ate it. Kakashi sweatdrops, grimaces, and quickly places an order; he _still_ can't get the taste of that raw octopus tentacle out of his mouth. Blech, he'd rather not go through another experience like _that_ again.

Suddenly, Naruto notices another ninja enter the ramen shop. "Iruka-kun!" he calls in greeting. The school teacher turns towards them and grins. He walks over and sees the sulking Kakashi. He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, he's just mad that Sakura threatened to order for him again if he didn't order," he says.

Iruka, Genma, Gai, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto had all been there the day that Sakura had ordered for Kakashi and made him eat the raw octopus tentacle she ordered. Iruka chuckles at the memory. "Ah," he says, taking a seat beside Kakashi. "Seems that a pretty kunoichi has you wrapped around her finger, eh, Kakashi?" he asks, grinning as Kakashi refuses to look at him.

Sakura blushes lightly. "Iruka-kun!" she admonishes.

The school teacher laughs. "I was just kidding," he says, placing his own order. "But it seems you scarred him for life from that one incident," he says.

"Iruka," Kakashi whines.

Sakura shakes her head. "Everyone knows it, Kakashi-kun!" she says, grinning. "At least you won't let me order for you again, ne?" she asks; he nods quickly, causing his companions to laugh.

"I can't _believe_ you ordered _that_," he mutters.

Sakura grins. "That's why I did it," she says, eating her ramen. "Mmm! Ichiraku has the best ramen!" she says.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" the young Hokage beside her says, eating an umpteenth bowl. "Being Hokage gets you free meals here!" he says happily.

"Naruto, that's enough ramen," Sasuke says as the blonde starts to order yet _another_ bowl of ramen.

"Being Hokage can get you free meals _anywhere,_ Naruto," a feminine voice says from behind them. "I should know. Sadly, I can't get free meals anymore since I stepped down."

"I told you stepping down was a bad idea," a male voice admonishes.

"Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura greets the two Sannin. Then she counts the number of people there are in a row at this counter. "Hey, how'd we get seven people up here without me noticing?" she wonders.

"Make that ten," another female voice says from behind her.

"Ino-chan! Shikamaru-kun! Choji-kun! I didn't know you guys were back!" Sakura says, jumping up and hugging Ino.

"We just got back this morning," Ino says, returning the hug. Then she bops Sakura on the head. "What's this I hear about a party happening at your place last night?" she asks.

"It was to celebrate the ten year anniversary from when the Rookie Nine graduated the academy … as well as upcoming Christmas," Sakura says. "Why does everyone insist on hitting me on the head today? First Kakashi-kun, and now you!" she whines, rubbing her head.

Kakashi pretends not to notice as eight sets of eyes glance in his direction before going back to looking at whatever they were looking at previously. "When did Kakashi-kun hit you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, grinning.

Sakura seems to know what Naruto was thinking and blushes. "Naruto-kun! There are already _enough_ hentai in this village without a third being created!" she says. Kakashi and Jiraiya blush slightly when everyone else's eyes turn on them. Sakura glares at the two older men, her hands on her jean-clad hips. "And you two! You guys are _not_ teenagers! You two really need to get over that perversion!" she yells. The two mean shrink back slightly. When Sakura gets going on one of her angry rants, even Tsunade knows not to step in the way.

Sasuke and Naruto sigh, then gulp when Sakura turns on them. "And you two!" she yells. This attracts the attention of the other seven in their group. Sakura had _never_ gotten after Sasuke and Naruto before. "My word! Making out on my stairs last night!" she says shrilly. The two men blush very badly while the other seven adults laugh. "Have you no _shame?_ You could've at least gone to a guest bedroom! _Anyone_ could've walked in and seen you from the front door! And you two weren't even _drunk!_ What in heaven's name made you decide to do that?"

Tsunade sees that her rant is dying down. "Okay, Sakura-chan, I think you should calm down now," she says softly, touching the younger woman's arm while exuding a calming aura.

Sakura takes a deep breath and lets it out. Her face looses the anger and most of it leaves her eyes. Then she grins sheepishly. "Eh, sorry 'bout that," she says. The four men she had been shouting at let out sighs of relief, sending looks of thanks to Tsunade behind the pink-haired kunoichi's back. "Hey, Naruto-kun, got any good missions? I'm getting bored being stuck here for so long," she asks lazily.

Naruto nods. "Yeah, there is one A-class that will take a couple of weeks to complete," he says hesitantly.

"I'll take it," she says immediately

Sasuke laughs. "You're gonna regret that," he warns.

Sakura sticks her tongue out at him then turns to Naruto. "So, let's get to your office so you can tell me about it," she says.

"It's a two-person mission, Sakura-chan," Naruto says. Then he smirks. "Kakashi-kun can go with you." Both shinobi protest this, but Naruto won't budge from his decision. "Come on, you two," he says, getting up and leaving the ramen shop.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura whines, following the young Hokage after paying for her and Kakashi's meal. Kakashi wouldn't hear of it at first … then she gave him the "look", and he quickly shut up. "You are _so_ stubborn!"

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto says. "But you and Sasuke love me for it!"

Sakura snorts in a very unladylike fashion. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun more so than me!" she laughs, causing Naruto to blush faintly at her own double-meaning statement. Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head at the two bantering adults. He still hardly believes that one of his own former students is now in charge of his missions, even after three years of working under Naruto. Of course, the boy had let the whole village know of his plan so many times that Kakashi quit counting at around five hundred times in his presence … and that was only after four months of knowing each other. There were a few protests early on about "letting the Kyuubi run the village". But when they saw how proficiently Naruto ran the village and how the village became so much more prosperous after only six months under Naruto's ruling, the protests stopped almost instantaneously. And now, even Iruka, who always enjoyed teaching young ninjas-to-be, is complaining about how many young shinobi prospects there are.

Soon, the three reached Naruto's office. If one were to have seen how messy the mansion Naruto and Sasuke share is and then see Naruto's surprisingly neat office … that person would say that there is no possible way that Naruto helped make a mess of the mansion. But only close friends of Naruto and Sasuke are allowed within the confines of the mansion property, much less inside the mansion itself. And _they_ know the truth … because _everyone_ who goes inside the Uchiha-Uzumaki mansion _somehow_ manage to help build on the mess. It's just almost instinctual inside that building. That's why each and every cleaning person in the village declined even the huge paychecks the Hokage can write freely; they _know_ they will help make the mess worse rather than better.

Sakura plops in one of the plush chairs on the side of the Hokage desk opposite her friend while Kakashi remains standing, preferring to lean against a wall. Sakura rolls her eyes. "Kakashi," she whines. "You _always_ find a way to lean against a wall at _least_ for fifteen minutes every day! Sit down like a _normal_ person for once!" she continues upon gaining the older jounin's attention. The masked man raises an eyebrow, but doesn't budge from his spot at the wall. She crosses her arms and pouts while turning to look at a highly amused Naruto. "Soooooo, what's the mission?" she asks.

Naruto smirks, signaling to both shinobi that this is a mission _neither_ will like. "It's an infiltration mission," he says, causing the two to groan. He knows how much they hate being on infiltration missions together after the last one he sent them both on almost a year ago. "I want you two to go to this ball and conference of negotiations that the Raikage is hosting for all the villages. I've received news from a spy that Lightning Country is planning something major against us. I want you two to go as dating representatives, in disguises of course, and find if this is true and, if so, find out what it is," he continues.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "What kind of 'disguises'?" he asks suspiciously.

Naruto's smirk somehow intensifies as he whips out two boxes of hair dye, one brown and the other black. "First off, we have _got_ to change those hair colors," he says, grinning at the flabbergasted looks they are giving him. Everyone who has met them knows just how much pride the two hold in their unique _natural_ hair colors. Then he pulls out two sets of infinite use contacts, one brown and the other blue; by infinite use, that means they can sleep with them in and not take them out until the end of the mission. "And your eye colors as well," he says. He can just _see_ the turmoil and anger they are feeling through their eyes.

"Naruto?" Sakura says. "If this turns out to be nothing, I _will_ kill you!"

"And if you still live, I'll take it from there,' Kakashi warns. Naruto gulps, praying that it turns out to be important, despite that meaning his people will have to be put on alert. With two of Konoha's usually calmest people threatening death on him, he will _not_ be alive if this turns out to be nothing. Over the years, Sakura's calmed down a _lot._ She doesn't get so emotional anymore as easily as she used to. She's much calmer now than she was even four years ago.

"Er, then I think I should tell you both a few more things … both of you have to have an entirely new wardrobe bought. And you both will have to lose your hitai-ates for the mission … and Kakashi-kun, your mask will _have_ to go," he says. By the end, both ninja are glaring at him. If looks could kill, Naruto wouldn't even be left as _ashes_.

"Not the mask," Kakashi mutters.

Naruto shakes his head. "Sorry, Kakashi-kun, it _has_ to go," he says. "Too many people know that mask."

Sakura smirks, knowing _exactly_ what that means. Finally, all of Konoha will see Kakashi's face. And not _one_ will know it's him thanks to the disguises, except Sakura and Naruto. "Hm, look at the bright side, Kakashi-kun," she says. He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'There's a bright side?'. "No one will know it's you when they see you without the mask."

"Ah," he says, knowing what she says is true. 'That _is_ a bright point,' he thinks.

"I call the brown hair dye and the blue contacts," she says quickly, grabbing them and running off to the women's bathroom. Kakashi gapes after her, thankful that his mask is still on at this point.

Naruto smirks. "I guess she didn't want to change her eyes too far from green," he says. "And I think she wanted to see what you'd look like with black hair."

"Why do you think that?" Kakashi asks.

"She was always asking me and Sasuke what we thought you'd look like with a different hair color when we were younger and you weren't around," he says, grinning. "She asked about black the most, though." Kakashi wrinkles his nose at the thought of his _students_ talking about his hair behind his back. "Sasuke always said that black hair was too common. He wanted to dye his hair to something lighter … then me and Sakura-chan yelled at him about that. We both wanted darker hair… bright hair makes you stand out, and that's not good for a ninja," he continues absently. Then he grins at Kakashi. "But somehow, that rule never applied to you, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi shakes his head at the younger man, grabs the contacts and hair dye, and heads to the men's bathroom. Ten minutes later, two people walk in. If Naruto didn't know who they were, he'd start flirting with the chick or start drooling over the man, even though he's already married to Sasuke. "My god! You guys look different!" he says to his best friend and former sensei. Kakashi smirks, his handsome face finally showing after his students have tried to get him out of the mask for just over ten years.

Sakura grins. "Hey, Kakashi-kun, you are damned _hot_ without that mask! Why do you always wear it?" she asks, being blunt as usual.

Kakashi blushes and scowls at the younger woman, somehow managing to look even hotter in doing so. "Because I don't want to be chased around by every girl, and some guys, in the village like Sasuke-kun still is," he says.

Naruto scowls. "Hey! Leave Sasuke out of this!" he says defensively.

Sakura brushes her now chocolate brown hair over her shoulder. "Well, I'm assuming that since we had to change our looks, we have to come up with new names, ne?" she ask rhetorically.

Naruto nods. "You can decide those for yourselves," he says, leaning back in his chair to watch them.

Sakura smiles. "Fujitaka, Kali," she says almost instantly, causing both men to stare at her in surprise. She raises an eyebrow, which she had also dyed brown. No sense in people asking why her eyebrows are pink while her hair is brown. "What?"

"That was … fast," Naruto says.

Sakura shrugs. "Well, I always liked the name Kali," she says. "And I think that something simple will work best."

Kakashi nods, agreeing the simpler the 'name', the easier it is to remember. After a moment's thought, he decides on his 'name'. "Akakita, Draco," he says. Sakura lets out a laugh. Kakashi and Naruto look at her. "What?" Kakashi asks.

Sakura grins. "Draco is the name of the dragon constellation," she says.

Kakashi and Naruto blink, suddenly realizing she's right. "So it is," Kakashi admits.

She twirls a bit of chocolate-colored hair, trying to get used to the fact that her hair isn't pink anymore. "So … when's the ball?" she asks.

"In one week," is the response.

"So two new wardrobes bought within the next three days, and leaving four days from now so as to be able to get there before the ball," Sakura says.

"Pretty much," Naruto says. Before his shinobi can leave though, he has a final request of them. "In public, you will refer to each other by the pseudonyms you have chosen until you leave, and you will stay in an apartment I have under my name until then as well," he says. Before they can move to protest, he uses something he hasn't used with any of his close friends in his leadership of his beloved village as of yet. "That is a direct order from your Hokage." Their eyes widen, knowing exactly what that means: this mission is of top importance and not even their closest friends can know any more of it than that it is an A-class mission they are on.

"Oh … and while your on the mission, remember you're going as a _couple,"_ he says, purposely accentuating the term 'couple'. "That means you have to behave like two people dating each other." Both shinobi blush lightly at the thought of courting each other, even if it is feigned for a mission. Naruto grins lightly at their blushes; the entire town, except for them, knows of their affections for each other. Half the town figured it out when Kakashi single-handedly brought Sakura back from the brink of suicide. The other half figured it out before then, from the way they act around each other. Now if only they can figure it out for themselves. Thus the reason for him sending them together on a mission where they have to feign courtship; he hopes the feigned courtship will become true courtship before they return. He writes something on a slip of paper and pushes the paper, a key, and a gold credit card towards Sakura. "There are the directions to the apartment you'll be staying at, the key to let you in, and the credit card will buy your new wardrobes, food for the next three days, and places to stay and food to eat during your travel to and from Lightning Country," he says. "You may go now … I have paperwork to get at," he says, muttering the last part as he turns to the mountains of paperwork piled on the floor behind his desk. "God! How the hell did the previous Hokages handle this stuff without going insane? Is this one reason why Tsunade-baba kept sake in here?" he muses.

Sakura picks up the items and the two shinobi slip out the window to head to their temporary quarters. Upon arriving to the apartment about eight kilometers from the Hokage's office not even four minutes later **(damn they're fast)**, they are surprised to find that it is a four room apartment: one bath, one bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Seeing as the living room only has chairs to sit on, they quickly realize that they are going to have to share the bed. Blushing, they find every reason possible not to look at each other after that discovery. But one can only explore a four room apartment on their own so many times without growing bored. Sakura flops onto the bed while Kakashi sits on it with a bit more class. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before," she murmurs softly. He nods, knowing the same thing. "Just that only one of those times has it started out with us in the same bed before sleep took over," she says, glancing at her companion.

"Last night?" he asks.

"Last night," she responds, grinning at the light blush that spreads across his handsome face. "Ya know, you're a lot easier to read without that mask."

"Another reason for the mask," he says. She shakes her head at him. "So … what happened last night after I got drunk?" he asks sheepishly. He's startled when she blushes. "What happened?"

"Nothing important," she says, trying to push the blush away. "You were just a bit more perverted than usual," she adds, grinning at his obvious embarrassment. She sighs and looks out the lone window in the bedroom to watch the sunset. "Tomorrow, we're gonna have to get a whole new wardrobe," she says. "And a pretty fancy wardrobe at that."

Kakashi winces, knowing what that means. No more uniform. Suddenly, Sakura's stomach rumbles. "Hungry?" he teases.

"Yeah, I've only had that one bowl of ramen all day!" she says. "And if memory serves correctly, you only had a single bowl of ramen all day as well." She grins as his stomach decides to betray him as well. "Aha! See? You're hungry too!" she says triumphantly. "Hm, let's got out to eat. Nobody will recognize us … 'sides, I wanna see how much attention we can draw as 'Kali' and 'Draco'."

Kakashi makes a face but agrees. "So, where to?" he asks, instantly regretting it when her face lights up and she gets a grin that a Cheshire cat would be envious of.

"Imi Kinki Bar," she states.

"I thought you said I got drunk last time I went there," he reminds her.

"So?" she says, grinning coyly. "We'll just make sure to cut down on the liquor tonight." With that, she drags him out of the apartment and off to the bar.

* * *

Sarah: okay, that had better be enough to satiate ya'll for a bit. This document is _much_ longer than the last one! It's eighteen and a half fucking pages! Last chapter's document was only eleven pages. When I said I'm off to a damned good start on this fic, I guess I wasn't kidding. Next chapter will tell about their experience at the bar, getting new wardrobes, and the travel to Lightning Country. See ya'll next chapter. Enjoy this and be patient. I won't update for a while because of the length of this chapter. That's a fair warning, so don't start flaming me because of it.

Naruto: **(starry-eyed)** I'M HOKAGE!

Sarah: yeah … and?

Naruto: **(still starry-eyed)** I'M HOKAGE!

Sarah: **(getting annoyed)** _and?_

Naruto: **(still starry-eyed)** I'M HOKAGE!

Sarah: **(very annoyed)** this is getting old _really_ fast…

Sakura: **(hits Naruto upside the head with baseball bat)**

Naruto: **(knocked out on floor)**

Sarah: thanks, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: no problem. He was annoying me too.

Sarah: okay, change the length of the document to nineteen and a half pages at this point! Wow … I'm good!


End file.
